simpsonsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mémoire effacée/Références
Références culturelles *Le titre original fait référence à The Falcon and the Snowman. *Comme l'annonce le vendeur de BD dès le début, Ned Flanders et Edna Krapabelle (qui avaient éprouvé une forte attirance mutuelle dans La Pêche au Ned) sortent ensemble, et leur liaison a été plébiscitée par les spectateurs et, selon l'article de WP english "The Falcon and the D'ohman", Al Jean a confirmé que "Ce que les fans ont uni, aucun scénariste ne le défera". Il est vrai que Ned et Edna sont des héros positifs, dont la bonne volonté et la résilience sont connues et éprouvées. Ils appelle ce couple «Nedna», en référence au couple Brangelina, formé par Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie. *Homer danse et chante dans une parodie du titre Walking on the Moon du groupe The Police. *Lors du hold-up dans son bar, Moe se défend avec un grand classique ; le fusil à pompe Winchester modèle 1897, qui fait un gros trou dans la fresque qu'il a peinte au plafond de son bar. On y voit Moe en St François d'Assise, extatique, entouré d'animaux affublés des têtes de ses clients préférés. *Wayne Slater est une parodie de Jack Bauer, interprété par Kiefer Sutherland (VF: Gilbert Lévy), qui prête sa voix au personnage de Wayne, le nouveau gardien de sécurité de la centrale nucléaire. *Tom Colicchio, de Masterchef, fait une apparition dans le rêve de Marge. *Pour les téléspectateurs du journal télévisé de Kent Brockman, une séquence animée par computérisation retrace l'incident survenu à la Taverne de Moe. Censée avoir été élaborée par une équipe taïwanaise, et traitée dans le mode moralisateur et bien-pensant, la séquence met l'accent sur le côté social de l'affaire, et cherche à démontrer le rôle négatif de l'alcool les ivrognes sont dépeints comme des hilotes ivres, Bart éploré vient arracher son père au lieu de perdition qu'est le débit de boisson, etc. Une telle séquence en 3D avait été présentée, par le tabloïd taïwanais Apple Daily, quelques mois plus tôt lors de l'affaire du Sofitel de New York (DSK). *Homer est kidnappé par les mafieux ukrainiens ; et il apparaît à la TV, tenant en évidence le quotidien du jour, sur lequel on peut lire en 1re page : Le maire promet de moins mentirMayor vows to « lie » less. Les guillemets transmettent la notion que le journaliste n'a pas compris exactement si le maire a employé le verbe lie (mentir) ou lie (coucher)... . *Ancien membre des commandos spéciaux de la CIA, Wayne dit s'être réfugié à Springfield car c'est une petite ville "qui n’apparaît sur aucune carte. C'est vrai, opine Homer, il n’y a aucune image de Google Maps sur laquelle je ne sois pas à poil ou en train de pisser. D’ailleurs, ajoute Marge, quand les cartographes se sont réunis en congrès ici, on a tous eu la maladie de Lou Gehrig"cf. Wikiquote http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/The_Simpsons/Season_23#The_Falcon_and_the_D.27ohman archive . Wayne: Your town appears on no maps or charts. Homer: Yeah, they couldn't find a Google map photo without me naked or urinating. Marge: And when there was a map makers convention here, we all got Lou Gehrig's disease.. *Selon WP english, la presse ukrainienne aurait relevé une ressemblance entre le gangster ukrainien Viktor et le président ukrainien Viktor Ianoukovytch. *Lors de l'épreuve pratique de son examen d'agent spécial, Wayne a dû terrasser (successivement) : **Deux ninjas, **Un sumo, **Un garde pontifical avec hallebarde et morion, **Gogo Yubari de Kill Bill Volume 1, **1 tank en référence à X-Men Origins: Wolverine, **1 lutteur européen xixe siècle, **Chucky, **Pinhead de Hellraiser, **Kobe Bryant, **Le Pingouin et ses sbires, **Trois membres d'un gang du film Les Guerriers de la nuit, **Ours polaire qui étreint Wayne dans un bear hug décisif. *Dans le bureau du directeur des opérations spéciales à la CIA, une affiche murale proclame "Urgent : Oussama ben Laden in Abbottabad, get him now !" Oussama ben Laden a été tué le 2 mai 2011, et l'épisode est sorti aux États-Unis le 25 septembre 2011. *Lors de la scène de la fusillade lors de la réception, on peut entendre le morceau Danse des chevaliers (acte 1 scène 8) du ballet Roméo et Juliette de Sergueï Prokofiev. *Canon à T-shirts : Wayne va récupérer Homer qui est séquestré par la mafia ukrainienne sous la glace de la patinoire Trotsky, en plein Little Ukrainees quartiers où vit une forte communauté ukrainienne, comme Brighton Beach, Brooklyn s'appellent plus souvent Little Odessa . Trotsky était né en Ukraine. *À la fin, Ned Flanders et Edna remercient les fans d'avoir plébiscité leur liaison. *Wayne mentionne le nom de Kim Jong-il, ex-dirigeant de la Corée du Nord (décédé en décembre 2011), pour lequel il dit avoir composé une comédie musicale. Celui que l'on surnommait le Cher LeaderKim Jong-il, le "cher leader",L'Express 19 décembre 2012 fait une courte apparition à la fin de l'épisode. *La scène dans le bar de Moe est une référence à A History of Violence. *Il s'agit du premier épisode dans lequel on entend la voix de Xavier Fagnon reprendre le doublage français des personnages tels que Seymour Skinner et Charles Montgomery Burns, doublés auparavant par Gérard Rinaldi, décédé en mars 2012, qui avait pris la relève de Michel Modo, décédé en 2008. *À la grande surprise des fans français, Joëlle Guigui était absente pour doubler ses personnages habituels, à savoir Bart et Jimbo Jones. C'est donc Nathalie Bienaimé qui reprend ces personnages, pour une durée indéterminée. *La scène où le mafieux ukrainien regarde une vidéo d'un Auto-Tune sur une victime de désastre fait référence au célèbre mème internet de Sweet Brown Ain't nobody got time for that. Références }} Voir Aussi en:The Falcon and the D'ohman/References Catégorie:Références